Dead Souls Walking
by Destine Blim Walker ShinKei
Summary: When the nanobots enters your brain you have no choice to become what some fear, a zombie. Starkid in a Zombie World... will they survive, will they save each other or will they fight each other. who dies first, who dies last? Who lives? Read farther and find out! Okay, I suck at summaries so just read please!
1. It begins

Hey you guys this is another Starkid Story! I hope if any of the Starkid Members read this they will love it! Same goes for the fans, I put a lot of effort into this story so I do hope you enjoy.

These zombies appear as normal human beings at first, until the nanobot in them are activated. When they are activated, the human host 'dies' and their movements are literally controlled by the nanobots like a parasite. They spread by biting and infected other humans, and they only want one thing. A new host. Once they finish screwing up the brains of their host (they need brain shuffle to generate more nanobots), they are intent on finding new brains to control. (however only one nanobots is injected into the human but spreads inside of their brain)

However the nanobots themselves can malfunction giving what ever is left of the human host's brain back. Making the humans forget who they were, all memories and even how to talk. (It is rare if the host will even get their memories back but it is possible!)

REVIEW, SHARE, AND ANYTHING IS WELCOMED!

Any ideas and tell me, I'll try to add them in future chapters. SORRY FOR ANY MIS-SPELLING AND BAD GRAMMER!

* * *

"A Joey with chicken is a happy Joey~" Joey Richter mumbled to himself in a sing-song voice while going up the elevator, holding a bag with two buckets of fried chicken big enough each for a family and then some. He glanced up at the floor number, which read floor 4. "Just one more floor..." He thought to himself.

The door opened for him to step out into the hall but what he saw was not expected. A loud groan came from a man, laying against the wall across from him. Quickly, the young man jogged over and checked the pulse. There were bite marks from.. human-like teeth across the neck and shoulder area. "Strange..." Joey spoke out loud while trying to reach a signal through his cell. "Even more, there is always a cell signal here...this is so weird."

Suddenly, the man reached out and grabbed Richter's right leg and with such force, knocking the young man onto the ground. "AH! Let go!" He tried pulling away but, the man held on. That's when he saw it, the man's eyes were a pale color and his skin was icky and pale green-ish shade. "W-what are you?!" Joey kicked the man...no creature in the face until it let go.

Never in his life had Richter felt such a fear, for once in his life he realized he might die. Death... he seemed okay with it before but, it was never to late to change your opinion. Home! RUN! His thoughts hit back on track rather quickly as he stood.

Forgetting the chicken, Joey ran straight down the hallway and to his room of the Hotel. Banging on the door. "OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR!" Looking around frantically, he soon saw the creature crawling towards Joey from down the long Corridor. With out noticing the door was unlocked and opened making Richter lose balance and fall inside of the room. "SHUT THE DOOR!" He screamed and slammed the front door shut... no pun intended. "The hell is your problem..." Brian Holden asked as he started to lock the door. "Yeah, where is the chicken?" Joe Moses questioned as he noticed Joey came through the door empty-handed.

"Monster! Creature... it attacked me! In the hall!" Joey shouted out and in return the two in the room stared until finally Brian laughed. "Oh well then, lets see this 'monster'."

"No!" Joey ran to him and stopped the slim man. "don't open the door, its out there." Not believing him Brian opened the door; straight in front of him, across the hall a man was biting-devouring the woman next door. Her screams were silent as she soon was killed. The creature of the man turned to the side a little and walked forward. Brian slammed the door shut, locking all the locks before running to the TV. Moses was watching from behind, in shock he kept standing there until he heard the panicking words of the news Caster.

"A zombie apocalypse..." Everything went silent.

Joe M. stared at the screen for some time. A loud screeching sound came rom outside the door, the noise made his hairs stand on end, but any sound was better than that silence. He stood there for some time just replaying what they had seen over and over in his mind. This couldn't be possible, could it... this isn't dream. This is real life.

Some time had passed and the three stood strong inside of the Hotel dorm, they had calmed Joey down to just sitting there silently. In fact the whole room was silent besides the occasional moans and groans from the monsters outside. Ten minutes passed from when they first heard the News, saw the creatures and locked them self up. What should they do...? They had to do something but, what could they do.

Finally Moses spoke up, "We need to find the others... make sure they are safe..." The other two glanced at him. "Why, they are most likely dead anyways." Joey grumbled earning a light slap from Brian. "We gotta try." With that being said Brian found the hotel phone and checked the connection before dialing in Dylan's number.

It rang... and rang...

* * *

Meanwhile, Dylan Saunders grabbed another nail from the ground; the last nail he had left. As he hammered the last nail into the fire exit, he realized just how silent it had grown. It seemed to swallow him, smothering him in its absurd density. He dropped his hammer into his toolbox, jumped down off the ladder. Sighing rather loudly, he turned towards Meredith who stood against the wall. "Come on," He took her hand and began leading her in the direction of the main room of the bar, where Dylan's phone was ringing.

At hearing the sound, the man ran over and gripped the phone and answered all at once. "Hello?! BRIAN! Thank god, we are at the bar a few blocks away." On the other line you could hear the relief from the three boys. "Stay there... we are coming." Brian's voice echoed through the speaker of the phone. "Brian, I love... Be careful!" Meredith spoke up, a little sad smile spread across her face. Dylan's eyes shined with a bit of hope.

"Its going to be okay, we are going to make it out and then we will get the others." Dylan reassured Meredith before hugging her and resting his chin on her shoulder. A Smile spread across his face when he felt her relax.

* * *

A block from Brian Holden, Joey and Joe Moses; Joe Walker looked up at his ceiling, suddenly distracted from his game. He hadn't noticed the time pass, so concentrated on what he was doing. Only when he heard somebody outside screaming exceptionally loud did he realize the bed shaking beneath him and the dust pouring down upon his head. He could hear people's footsteps thudding up and down the hallway outside and the sound of chaos. His curtains were drawn, the only light coming from his laptop, illuminating his face in a cold blue.

A heart stopping bang echoed outside, a gunshot, and he dived to the ground on instinct, heart thumping wildly in his chest and his eyes darting here and there, trying to adjust to the darkness of his room. As he dived to the ground, so did his laptop, pieces flying everywhere. At the sight of such a tragedy, Walker's heart would've done the same had he not been so distracted. He took a few shuddering breaths, slower and deeper every time before he calmed down. He felt adrenaline coursing through his veins, his heart pumping blood faster than he'd ever experienced before, yet on the outside he was the perfect picture of serenity.

Since he was only in his boxers, Joe reached around in the dark for clothes, grabbing a pair of dirty jeans and some socks. The young man sat on the edge of his bed, slipping on his shoes, and he looked at Jim Povolo sleeping soundly beside him. His headphones were in, deafening him to the events unfolding around him. Joe walked past his bed to the door, sparing a second glance before he twisted the handle and squinted as bright yellow light flooded his blue eyes.

Joe jumped back as a girl grabbed him by the shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as she sobbed frantically, eyeliner running down her face. He'd always thought girls looked pitiful when they cried, but this was on another level. "They're coming for us…" she whispered, trembling. Her green eyes were wide and red, and when he looked at her properly he saw blood – lots of it, on her neck, her clothes. She seemed to be looking straight through Joe when she spoke, as if she were speaking to herself.

"They have guns – they're killing us!" She looked at him then, seeming to realize he was there, and she clawed at his shirt, shaking him back and forth as she threw herself at him, sobbing against his chest. In slight shock he started to wrap his arm around her but, then he saw a bite mark and a red-ish green rash around it on the back of her neck. With sudden motion, he shoved the girl back. Seeing now the blood was both hers and others, also seeing that the girl's eyes were now staring blankly at him. With a scream she jumped towards him.

"Ah!" Joe Slammed the door and locked it, stumbling back until his body met with the end of Jim's bed.

Jim coughed harshly, his lungs feeling heavy in his chest and the air tasting dry and smoky. He pulled out his headphones, sitting up shakily and propping himself up on his arms, looking around in the darkness. It was odd - whenever he woke up at night, he'd always see Joe's laptop screen glowing brightly bed, long fingers skillfully tapping away at his keyboard– it was a wonder the guy had any energy for Starkid after staying up all night but tonight his bedroom was pitch black. He closed his eyes. He hated the dark.

"Joe?" Jim asked, "Joe?" he asked again before yelping as he felt a cold hand against his mouth. "Shh." Joe Turned on the lamp but kept it on low. "Joe, what's going on?" The Tall man sat straight up, realizing Joe was not in his normal mood. "There is something crazy going on, listen." There was silence but, after a few seconds screaming outside was heard as well as a couple of Gun shots. "Oh my god!" Jim shouted earning Joe's hand over his mouth again. "Shh! Lets not let them know we are here. Pack your stuff, I'm calling the others." Walker went to his cell, dialing Moses number.

"Joe?" Moses asked on the other line.

"Yeah! What the hell is going on?! There are people shooting over here, some girl attacked me... its like a... episode of the walking dead!" It was silent on Joe M. end for a bit but, soon he got his answer but, not exactly what he wanted to hear. "That's because it is Joe, its an Apocalypse."

* * *

As said, a good twenty minutes passed but Holden was hugging Meredith close. Kissing her forehead as he did. Joe Walker stepped out of the large van and went to Dylan, "You okay?" He pointed to the large cut across the other's shoulder. As if automatic Dylan nodded in unison to saying. "Yes." However Joe didn't believe his friend right away and looked around them. "Lets hurry and get out of here, who knows when the next group of 'creature's' will find us!" Joey said quickly from the pack seat with Moses and Jim.

Just like in the movies, they couldn't get the car started. "Shit!" Brian Cursed and kicked the tire. "We're gonna die!" Joey panicked. "Don't panic..." Dylan whispered, panicking inside himself.

"Oh God-" Joe was cut off as a zombie punched a hole through the glass of the window in the back. "AHHH!" Joey Screamed, tears falling out of the corner of his eye as he jumped back and into Jim. "Whoa, shit, shit, fuck! DAMN IT!" Brian tried harder to get the car started before opening the car lid again to check the gas and engine. At that moment a small group of Zombies headed there way at the sound of their screams of panic and fear.

They got out of van and started to run down the alleys but, half way there Moses had fallen. A zombie grabbed his arm, holding him tight as it pulled him towards the creature itself. "HELP! GUYS! AH!" Joe Screamed as he tried to pull away. Walker ran over with a large stick, hitting it as hard as possible over the head of the monster; breaking the stick and pissing off the creature but, it did however let go of Moses who took off running to the others.

Walker fell to the ground and crawled back towards the wall, grabbing for anything around him. Finding nothing he shielded his face in a desperate hope of the creature to be just a nightmare. Everything grew silent after a long second, Joe opened his eyes to see the creature was now sitting in front of him. Crying.

He crawled away, panting. The zombie of the teen looked up at Joe. The teen began to cried harder. His skin looked more and more human each second. Dylan pulled Joe to his feet and stepped back with him. "What is going on... Zombies aren't suppose to be like that... right? This isn't Warm Bodies!" Said Brian as he looked at the others then back at the zombie.

"W-What's your name?" Jim decided it was time to ask questions. The Teen suddenly looked up at them. Fear struck in his eyes. Dylan turned around to see what he was looking at. "BEHIND YOU!" Dylan screamed but, it was to late. Joey screamed as he felt teen dig into his neck from behind. His body gave way; Death, here it comes.

Darkness came as the voices faded.

* * *

Lauren Lopez tried to calm her breathing as she heard the glass doors break with a mighty crash. How did this happen? Everything was fine until Jamie Lynn suddenly went all berserk on her. She had been very rudely awakened and the first thing she saw was Jamie hovering over her, groaning and clawing at Lauren's neck. Lauren had thought it was a prank at first, but soon took things much more seriously as she saw the look on her friend's face. It was blank, her mouth hanging open and her eyes were lifeless as they rolled around in her eye sockets.

Lauren bit her tongue to stop her from crying out as the banging on the toilet door grew louder. Tears of fear were already streaming down the young woman's face and she hid in the bath tub. She felt her lungs fill with fresh air as she dared herself to take a deep breath after the banging stopped and the hostel door slammed shut, Lauren presuming that Jamie had left.

Even though the thought crossed her mind; She stayed still, frozen in the same spot. Her mind was momentarily numbed by the situation and she shivered in the empty bathroom. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to go anywhere at all. She prayed that this was just a horribly realistic dream that was result of her watching too many horror movies the previous night.

Suddenly, the door was banged on again. "Lauren! Are you in there? Its Jeff!" Jeff Blim, spoke loud over the sounds outside. "Hurry up and open!" He spoke again, finally Lauren's tiny frame was around Jeff's as she cried into his chest. "Where are the others?" she asked instantly, hoping the man knew but he just shook his head. "We will find them, I promise but right now we gotta get out of here!" How could one argue with that, she grabbed her cell and charger as well as her bag. Jeff took her out back and opened the trucks door, letting her in the passenger's seat before running to the drivers and getting in.

"Lets go." He mumbled, pulling out and barely missing a zombie as he drove forward.

* * *

"Am I a zombie yet?" Joey asked as he slowly opened his dark eyes, only to find that the zombie who was a second ago, biting him, was now dead on the floor. "Did I just kill it?" Asked Jim, in amazement. "Well, obviously! You just smashed a flower pot on it's head!" said Brian, trying to hide that fact that he too was amazed with what Jim did. "Ugh," Joey groaned as he touched the pained bite mark. Blood dripped from it and onto his shirt and smeared onto his fingers.

With and urge to punk Joey tried to stand only to feel a bit weak. The group supported Joey and talked over what they should do, meanwhile Joe was staring at the teen that had some how turned from a zombie to a human. Slowly, Joe turned back to Joey and looked at the Bite mark. "...I don't want to become one of those things." Joey cried into Meredith's shoulder. "Perhaps there is a way for you not too... that kid over there... look a him... he is basically... human...but, he was a zombie before... maybe if we found out what stopped his zombie trainsformation... perhaps we can stop this one." Joey looked hopeful into Joe's eyes before nodding slowly and pulling from Meredith.

With screeching wheels, a large truck turned the corner and parked in front of them. Lauren's head popped out of the window, greeting Joe's gaze. "Your alive!" she cheered, getting out of the car and hugging them all one by one. Jeff shut the trucks drivers door and stopped next to Joey. "You guys okay?" All eyes landed on Joey who backed upa few steps. "Oh god, your infected." Lopez whispered in shock and pain.

Before anyone had time to think, Joey's eyes paled and he looked up. Cocking his head to the side, a bit un human like I must add.

"Shit." Dylan whispered.


	2. Nanobots

Dylan Saunder's  
Brian Holden  
Joe Moses  
Joe Walker  
Lauren Lopez  
Jeff Blim  
Jim Povolo  
Meredith Steph  
The Teenage Boy who I shall now name; Sean Spicer

THOSE ARE THE SURVIVIORS OF RIGHT NOW

* * *

"Shit." Dylan repeated as the now Zombie-fied Joey Richter stepped in their way of escape. "On the count of three, run to the truck..." Joe Walker mumbled, just loud enough for them to hear. Jim had grabbed the once zombie teen's arm and waited for the say so.

"One." Joey took another step forward; long and bone creaking sounds as the foot dragged.

"Two." Meredith took Brian's hand in hers and kept her eyes on the truck.

"THREE!" At the moment of saying, Walker had tackled Joey to the ground. Forcing the creature's head away from his flesh while giving enough time for the others to make it to the truck. Jeff Jumped in the drivers seat, starting up the vehical. "WAIT! We can't leave Joe!" Lauren shouted at Jeffery who glared towards her. "HE is a goner anyways, we gotta save ourselves!"

"We have to try!" Dylan growled and helped Meredith up in the bed of the Truck before running to Joe. With as much strength as he had, Dylan forced the zombie off Joe and retrained it. Walker, crawled backwards, panting. Annoyed as ever, Jeff jumped out of the front seat and rushed to the storage door in the Alley. "What are you doing?" Joe panted but, got no answer in return.

Jeff picked the thick lock with a piece of wire that he just happened to find lying on the ground. Cause you never know when you need some wire, right?! Right! Struggling with the door, Jeff pulled hard but, to no luck did the door open. "Guys! Hurry!" Dylan shouted as he pinned Joey against the wall with the creatures face against the brick.

Joe pushed Jeff aside and opened the door by pushing it in. "Oh... I knew that..." Jeff mumbled under his breath. Dylan counted to three. One. This better work. Two. Just one more. Three! The man shoved the zombie into the room where Jeff slammed the door shut and put a barrel pull of trash under the knob. "Come on!" Jeffery opened the door and got in. Walker and Saunders soon following his example and getting the trunk of the truck.

A loud roar of the engine and they took off,

* * *

Jim carried the teen who was to scared to even walk into the new hideout for the Starkids. Brian turned on the TV, checking the NEWs for any reports. Dylan, Meredith and Jeff began going through the food supplies while Jim put down the boy and helped Moses with the medical supplies like AID kits.

Lauren had fallen Asleep on the ride there, therefore Joe was left with the response ability of waking her up. Walker set down in the seat next to her. Staring at her sleeping form, how she was so brave enough to sleep was beyond his mind. "Lo? Wake up," He shook her shoulder slightly but, nope. Perhaps if he shook her a little harder?

Lopez laid her head on his shoulder, her warm breath tickling his collar bone just added to his already fast heart beat. God she was so beautiful. He waited a few seconds before kissing her forehead. "Ugh, gross~" she mumbled and opened one eye, looking up at his face.

He felt like he should have been insulted but, Joe just smiled and started to lift her up. "Come on we gotta get inside," She struggled a bit from his grip but, soon allowed Joe to carry her inside on his back.

"There, they are.. what were you two doing back there?" Moses questioned as he glanced at them. "Nothing." Lauren defensively spoke up then looked over at Joe who nodded in agreement. "Yeah, nothing." Here came the silence.

"May I have som-" Meredith broke the awkward silence that had filled the room and before she could finish her sentence, a cup of water was shoved in her face. "Drink."

She gladly grabbed the cup and gulped it down, the liquid soothing her dry throat. "What's happening?" She asked, interrupting the silence that had settled for a moment. "Looks like that zombie apocalypse everyone wanted has happened. Maybe they've learnt the meaning of 'be careful what you wish for'." Jim's deep voice answered her.

"People don't just TURN into zombies." Moses retaliated at the carefree tone of the person who in return, glared at him. "Nanobots." Brian said simply.

"Explain." Dylan prompted him.

" Remember that accident that was all over the NEWs a few months ago. About the nanobots... the government had on accidently unleashed them? It was an accident." Brian spoke rather slowly, just incase he was wrong.

"Yeah... but how would they get to us?" Jim mumbled. "What if... Millions of nanobots were somehow leaked into drinking water factories. People who buy bottled water from those few specific brands would be swarming with nanobots." Lauren suggested.

The room grew silent once again as they all glanced towards the teen boy who sat alone in the farthest corner from them. It was until Joe Walker finally spoken up that the group looked towards him. "These nanobots attach themselves to your brain and they shut you down. They literally eat away at your brain until only the stem is left. They leave that part of the brain as it controls your walking, eating and simple actions. They need you to move because now that your brain is dead, you are dead. They cannot survive in a dead body so they look for new hosts."

"They spread as the host bite a new person..." Jeff whispered. "But, this boy here... he isn't a zombie anymore... so that means the Nanobots stopped working in him..." Lauren walked towards the teen who stared almost blankly towards her. "Don't get to close... he could turn on us again!" Moses panicked and grabbed Lopez's arm but, earned a slap in the shoulder. "Its fine!" She snarled.

The boy who had to be just about 16 glanced away from them, staring at the wall to the right. "What's your name?" She asked, knelt next to him. The boy gave no answer but, did however look at her. And after long minutes of trying to get the boy to speak, Lauren gave up.

"I don't think he remembers how to talk you guys.. in fact I don't really think he remembers anything." She said as she walked back to the others.

"Well... maybe there is some ID on him." Walker quickly went over to the teen, extending his hand where he was able to reach down and gripped a wallet from the pocket of his hoodie. After opening it, he saw a drivers license. "Sean Spicer, age 16, height 5'8 and lives in Chicago, Wriggly Ville." Joe W. Spoke proudly.

"Sean... that's a nice name..." Meredith smiled slightly but the smile faded as she met Brian's eyes. "Where do you think his parents are?"

"Honestly, dead most likely." Jeff crossed his arms and looked back at the TV. The room was clouded with a said silence that could break ones heart.

"Guys, enough chat... lets get some sleep shall we?" Dylan suggested as he finished setting up the sleeping bags. The group nodded and went to the blanket-like beds. "Sean... come here..." Lauren showed the boy to one of the bags and helped him in and to lay. Giving the idea of rest. "I'll stay on look out." Joe Moses said as he sat in a chair in the corner. The group nodded. "Night..." Meredith muttered to Brian as she kissed his cheek and snuggled against his warm chest.


End file.
